My memories will never fade away
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on est dans un endroit inconnu, qu'on a pas de chakra, juste nos kunais pour survivre ? Je m'appelle Minato, c'est tout ce que je sais de moi, je ne sais pas ce que fut ma vie et je ne sais pas si je la retrouverais un jour. Mais en attendant la seule chose que je peux faire c'est survivre.
1. Où se trouve ce que je suis

**Information importante** : Cette histoire reprend le contexte du manga seulement jusqu'au chapitre 635 !

Chapitre 1 : Où se trouve ce qui a fait ce que je suis ?

Minato ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ses paupières étaient très lourdes et il avait une douleur sous forme d'anneaux qui serrait fortement sa tête. Il grimaca en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner un peu sur le côté pour qu'il repose sa tête d'une autre manière. Et surtout le sol était froid, en posant son front sur le sol, il fut un peu soulagé. Il resta dans cette position, les yeux fermés, le front sur le sol froid et il respira doucement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise pour regarder autour de lui. Et il fut surprit par ce qu'il vit et où il se trouvait.

Un monde sans couleur, comme un mauvais numéro de mime. Il n'y avait rien de logique autour du blondinet. Ce n'était pas un environnement naturel. Il n'y avait pas d'eau, pas de végétations, pas d'animaux, pas de couleurs... Minato leva la tête, il vit juste un ciel d'encre, plus noir que les ténèbres, sans nuages, sans étoiles, ni lune, ni soleil... Juste des formes cubiques, des pieux, des crevasses, le tout en blanc. Noir et blanc, les seules couleurs qui étaient présente. Pas de couleurs. Il n'y avait pas de vent non plus, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment il respirait. Cet endroit, c'est comme si le temps était figé et la vie éteinte.

Et lui ? Il ne savait comment il avait pu atterrir dans un tel monde. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas grand chose d'autre. Avant son réveil qu'est ce qu'il y avait eu ? Il n'en savait rien, Minato, son prénom, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour réfléchir. Il se concentrait pour avoir des réponses, mais rien ne vint. Il n'avait que son prénom en tête, pas de nom de famille, pas de vie antérieure, rien. Alors il regarda ses mains, sa peau était lisse, avec quelques cicatrices de la forme de coupures. Et en regardant son équipement, il vit qu'il possédait plusieurs kunais, des shurikens, des parchemins, alors il en déduisit qu'il s'était servit de ces armes, qu'il s'était coupé ou qu'il s'était battu ? Visiblement il était lui même quelques réponses, il prit un de ses kunais et regarda son reflet.

Il vit qu'il avait un visage plutôt jeune, il était un homme sans pour autant être bien avancé dans l'âge. Sa peau était lisse, ses yeux brillant et ses cheveux bien blond. Il se donnait une échelle d'âge entre 24 et 28 ans. Mais il vit qu'il était tout de même un peu pâle, beaucoup même, pourtant sa peau était tiède alors il semblait pas être malade, mise à part ce mal de crâne horrible. Ses yeux aussi étaient un peu pâles. Il n'avait pas un problème physique mais plutôt quelque chose au fond de lui. Mais quoi ? Vu qu'il ne souvenait de rien avant son réveil. Il ne savait pas mais il avait comprit que quelque chose l'inquiétait, le faisait même souffrir.

Minato rangea son kunai dans son étui et regarda ses vêtements, un pantalon, des bandages aux niveau des jambes et un pull à col roulé portant une insigne en forme de spirale sur le dos. Et il vit que son pull était porté de manière à cacher en grande partie ses mains. Alors il releva ses manches et découvrit petit à petit d'autres indices sur lui. D'abord il portait un long ruban bleu, enroulé sur son poignet gauche. Peut être qu'il verrait plus tard ce que cela signifiait. Puis juste en dessous comme sur le poignet droit, des bandages blancs. Il les retira et pu lire un sceau : contenance. Alors il aurait quelque chose au niveau de ses poignets ? Il remit les bandages bien en place et admira son avant bras gauche, là se trouvait un tatouage avec une écriture fine, parfaitement droite. On pouvait y lire : Yondaime Hokage. Là Minato ne comprit pas. Qu'est ce que c'était un Hokage ? Était-il ce Yondaime ou était-il juste fan de ce Yondaime. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il espérait avoir vite des réponses. Il remit bien en place ses manches et décida de se lever.

Il avait la bouche tellement pâteuse, et sa tête était encore lourde. Il lui fallait de l'eau, est ce que dans un monde comme celui ci il y avait de l'eau ? Il n'en savait rien mais il devait absolument en trouver. Alors il commença à marcher à travers ce monde noir et blanc fait de forme bizarre. Il ne regardait pas trop le ciel, car un ciel si noir, sans vie l'effrayait un peu. D'ailleurs il tentait de ne pas vraiment regarder autour de lui, du moins de ne pas se focaliser sur ce triste paysage. Pendant de longues minutes, il déambula dans ce qu'il appelait un cauchemar. Il décida de prendre un peu de hauteur en grimpa sur plusieurs formes qui donnaient l'allure d'une petite colline. Là il pu avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui l'entourait. Et il ne fut pas à l'aise.

-Je ne vois pas à moins de cinquante mètres, tant il fait noir !

En effet, il faisait si sombre, que les formes disparaissaient après cinquante mètres. L'oppression commençait à s'emparer de Minato, il se sentait étouffé, il ne pouvait pas voir autour de lui, donc il ne pouvait pas voir le danger. Quelle angoisse. Mais finalement, il aperçu derrière une de ses formes bizarres quelques choses qui reflétait la lumière. Il se déplaça entre les formes et arriva dans un creux où il vit... de l'eau ! Minato se jeta à genoux dans l'eau pour en prendre plein dans ses mains et la boire goulûment. Enfin sa bouche n'était plus pâteuse, la sensation de déshydratation s'emparait de lui. Il prit de l'eau pour s'en déverser un peu sur la tête, ça soulageait son mal de crâne, et ça le détendait un peu.

Il entendait autour de lui que le bruit de ses mains dans l'eau, les ronds que celle ci faisait, et les petits bruits lorsqu'elle percutait un quelconque objet. C'était les seuls bruits qu'il y avait dans ce monde vu qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela, pourquoi cette sensation d'oppression ? C'était étrange mais Minato préféra boire de nouveau un peu pour être sûr de ne pas manquer d'eau par la suite. Seulement dans son reflet il vit le visage d'une créature blanche qui grognait. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle lui bondissait dessus, le plaquant sur le dos.

Il tentait de repousser la mâchoire de cette créature qui voulait férocement le mordre. Ses pattes armées de griffes étaient plantées dans le sol au dessus des épaules de Minato et sa mâchoire claquait et bavait pour le mordre. Le ninja maintenait la créature au dessus de la mâchoire. Il attrapa un kunai dans sa sacoche et le planta dans l'estomac de la créature mais celle ci ne broncha même pas. Minato évita un coup de mâchoire qui claqua à côté de son cou. Il redonna un coup de kunai, cette fois dans son cœur mais encore une fois l'animal ne broncha pas. Il continuait de forcer pour dévorer le blondinet. Celui ci rageait, il s'énerva et repoussa un peu la bête pour pouvoir lui planter son kunai dans la tête. Cette fois l'animal se cambra et tomba sur le côté, Minato se recula d'un coup encore un peu sous le choc et mit du temps à respirer pour se calmer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle chose lui tombe dessus, il avait sur lui plein de bave et matière visqueuse qui se trouvait sur la créature. Minato l'observa un peu alors que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normal, la créature était blanche, très visqueuse et ses articulations étaient à l'envers, il lui était impossible de marcher et pourtant elle marchait. Et ses yeux étaient rouges avec plusieurs virgules noires. Et elle ne pouvait mourir qu'avec un coup dans la tête.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui choquait Minato, pas cette créature qui était à l'image de Juubi mais bien sûr cela Minato l'ignorait, ni ce monde sans queue ni tête fait de forme noires et blanches, sans vent ni vie. Non ce qui était vraiment étonnant c'est que cette créature avait beaucoup de force physique et que Minato l'avait maîtriser. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir autant de force. Le blondinet décida de se relever pour s'en aller loin de là. Il gardait tout de même son kunai à la main et il courrait assez vite à travers toutes ses formes bizarres. Le noir était vraiment intense, il voyait à peine devant lui mais peut importe il arrivait tout de même à se repérer un peu.

Au bout d'une course d'au moins 5 bonnes minutes, Minato finit par apercevoir au loin un autre homme. Dos à lui. Le ninja eu un soupir de soulagement, le fait de voir une autre présence le rassurait. Depuis son réveil, il commençait à être franchement mal à l'aise, entre sa perte de mémoire, ce monde si étrange et la créature qui l'avait attaqué, il ressentait enfin un peu d'optimisme. Il fit donc des grands signes en se dirigeant vers la personne.

-Hey ! Un petit coup de main ça serait sympa !

Minato arriva à la hauteur de l'homme, il posa une main sur son épaule de manière rassurante. Il affichait un beau sourire pour compenser son visage pâle.

-Je suis un peu paumé, vous pouvez m'aider ?

La personne se retourna, il était encore plus pâle que Minato. Son visage était même très blanc, ses yeux cernés et livide, tombant comme si la personne était fatigué et même extrêmement malade. Bien entendu le blondinet s'en rendit vite compte alors il soutenu l'homme face à lui.

-Ça va ? Vous êtes malade ?

L'homme avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, il s'appuyait comme il pouvait sur Minato avant de respirer plus rapidement comme paniqué. Le blondinet tenta bien sûr de le calmer surtout quand la personne se mit à grogner.

-Ça va aller ! Je vais tenter de vous aid...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme soit disant malade le frappa au visage, assez violemment même. Minato tomba sur le côté. Il voulu se retourner pour comprendre, mais il se prit un nouveau coup au visage, l'étourdissant. L'homme se jeta sur Minato et essaya de l'étrangler, mais il se défendit en bloquant ses bras.

-Lâches moi ! T'es cinglé, je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

Mais l'autre en face de lui, était réellement fou, il tentait de le frapper, de le mordre même, il le vit même sortir un kunai. Alors Minato lui attrapa son poignet armé et le tordit de manière à ce qui lâche l'arme blanche. Puis il le repoussa de manière sèche et se releva. Il regardait bien sûr l'homme enragé qui se relevait aussi et qui se ruait de nouveau sur Minato. Celui ci, fatigué et énervé par tout ce qui lui arrivait décida d'arrêter de réfléchir sur sa situation et arriva bien vite à la conclusion menace et survie. Il frappa à son tour, mais pas n'importe comment comme l'autre enragé. Non il le frappa une fois dans le cou, coinçant un nerf qui paralysa son bras gauche, puis il frappa sous le sternum, bloquant le diaphragme et il lui donna un coup de pied sur le côté de son visage, brisant sa nuque.

Minato vit l'homme s'effondrer, inerte. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de frapper et surtout de tuer cet homme. Il avait agit par instinct de survie. Il tremblait encore, c'était trop d'émotion d'un coup, il avait envie de hurler comme un fou, d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions, cette angoisse qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il s'était dit pendant quelques secondes qu'il vivait un cauchemar, un enfer mais pourtant il était bien conscient. Ce qui lui arrivait était on ne peut plus réel.

Mais en plus de cela, il avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas frappé par hasard. Il lui avait suffit de trois coups pour tuer cet homme. Alors ses mains abîmées, les armes qu'il portait, finalement il comprit que dans sa vie il avait été un combattant. Peut être qu'il pouvait s'en sortir dans ce monde bizarre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit derrière lui plusieurs bruits de pas et des respirations rauques, il se retourna et tomba sur plusieurs autres hommes, femmes et même adolescents qui étaient aussi malades que le premier que venait d'affronter Minato.

Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui pour trouver une faille, un endroit qui lui permettrait de courir, sans se faire tuer par ces gens. Ils étaient une douzaine mais cela était suffisant pour qu'il perde le rapport de force. Minato lança un kunai en pleine tête sur un des hommes et commença à courir, il attrapa en chemin la tête d'une femme pour lui tordre le cou et repoussa à l'aide d'un coup de pied un adolescent. Un autre homme se rua sur lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule, sans aucun mal il le fit passer par dessus lui, et en lui maintenant le bras, Minato exerça une pression sur la nuque de son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Et enfin, il put s'éloigner de ce groupe, même s'il était poursuivit et s'enfuir de nouveau à travers toutes ces formes étranges.

Minato courrait plutôt vite alors il pu s'éloigner de ce groupe sans problème. Après une nouvelle course, il s'effondra, assit, le dos contre une forme. Il était épuisé, son cœur battait à la chamade, il sentait les sueurs froides couler le long de son dos, sur son front. Il passa d'ailleurs la main dans ses cheveux un peu humide et enleva son bandeau pour enlever une pression sur sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, c'était vraiment un cauchemar ce qu'il vivait. Il commençait à légèrement paniquer, il voulait des réponses, il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une nouvelle créature blanche, à l'allure étrange sautait sur lui. Il était clairement en handicap, plaqué contre une forme, il ne pouvait pas bouger, la créature l'avait déjà coincé. Alors il tenta de la repousser, mais là aussi il n'était pas en bonne position. Ses bras étaient mal placés, ses muscles faiblissaient vite. Il allait se faire morde à la gorge par cette créature. Minato serrait des dents, il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi !

Mais soudain il vit une lame traverser la tête de la créature. Celle ci se crispa et tomba sur le côté. Minato pu souffler. Sa tête tomba en arrière mais il n'eut pas le temps de réellement se reposer car on lui prenait la main. Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer la personne car celle ci le tirait vers elle.

-Viens ! Les cris de cette saloperie et les tient vont en attirer d'autre !

C'était une voix féminine, mais il n'était pas question de sexisme, ou de « qui êtes vous ? ». Non pour le moment, il valait mieux la suivre, elle au moins elle ne semblait pas cinglée. Alors il ne lâcha pas sa main et il couru avec cette fille. Cette femme plutôt. Ils coururent pendant dix bonnes minutes pour s'éloigner de tout cela. Enfin Minato pu souffler, et la jeune femme aussi. Ils étaient tout les deux appuyés sur quelque chose, elle sur une forme, lui sur ses genoux. Ils respiraient rapidement, la sueur se voyait sur leur corps. Ils étaient épuisés. La jeune femme se retourna et s'approcha de Minato, elle posa une main sur son épaule, mais de son autre main, elle ne lâchait pas son kunai. Ce qui surprit d'ailleurs le blondinet.

-Hey je ne suis pas cinglé !

-Tu es blessé ? Une blessure de type morsure ?

-Non. Juste un peu secoué...

La jeune femme se détendit et rangea son kunai. Ce qui soulagea aussi Minato. Visiblement la méfiance était maître dans ce monde. Minato s'essuya le front et il prit cette fois le temps de regarder cette jeune femme face à lui. Elle avait à peut près le même âge que lui, environ 25 ans. Elle avait un short noir et des bottes très montantes tout aussi noires. Un t-shirt blanc sans manche qui n'était plus totalement blanc, des traces de sang séchés y étaient présentes. Sa peau aussi, bien qu'un peu blanche n'était plus aussi propre. Elle avait un très beau visage, rond et rayonnant malgré la situation, malgré ce monde atroce, noir et morbide. Et elle avait – ce qui attira surtout l'oeil du blondinet – une magnifique chevelure rouge. Des cheveux lisses, très long, attachés en queue de cheval, d'un rouge flamboyant. Cette chevelure embellissait son visage.

-Merci du coup de main pour tout à l'heure.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire.

-De rien, ce monde est suffisamment merdique, il faut s'entraider !

-J'imagine oui... Minato.

Il avait donné son nom en tendant sa main vers cette femme, c'était à la fois pour la remercier et aussi pour se présenter et instaurer un lien de confiance. La rouquine le regarda, et tout en gardant son petit sourire timide et sa mimique qui voulait dire « de rien », elle tendit à son tour sa main et serra celle du blondinet.

-Kushina.


	2. l'arrivée de la petite nouvelle

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé de la petite nouvelle.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle journée, dite banale pour les apprentis à l'académie. Chaque jours, les élèves se levaient, déjeunaient, allaient à l'académie et rentraient le soir pour faire les devoirs, manger, jouer et passer un peu de temps avec la famille pour recommencer la même journée le lendemain. Ce qui différait, c'était soit la pluie, soit le beau temps. Une des élèves de dernières années de l'académie se levait dans le but d'y aller avec ce type de quotidien. La fillette devait sortir du quartier Uchiwa pour aller à l'académie, elle était belle et bien une Uchiwa. Son physique, de longs cheveux noirs, de grands yeux noirs, une peau blanche comme la lune.

Son nom : Mikoto.

Elle était toujours souriante, posée mais pas totalement. Elle était joyeuse et riait. Et surtout elle était toujours à l'écoute de ses amis sans pousser à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau quand ça n'allait pas.

Le bâtiment rouge de l'académie se montrait à ses yeux, Mikoto allait rejoindre ses amis et surtout son meilleur ami. Elle entrait dans la salle de classe et tomba sur une de ses amies, une fille au cheveux courts noirs et en bataille. Elle avait une allure de garçon manqué et des triangles rouges sur les joues. Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent un instant ensemble puis Mikoto continua son chemin. Elle salua tout ses amis et finit par trouver le principal en train de somnoler doucement la tête dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûr d'être parfaitement réveillé ?

Le garçon confirma en remuant doucement la tête avec un sourire. Mikoto rigola et s'assit à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il ouvrit ses paupières, laissant place à des yeux parfaitement bleus céruléen. Il se redressa et remit un peu en place ses cheveux blonds.

-Et toi tu n'as pas oublié de prendre ton chewing-gum, comme d'habitude, répondit-il doucement.

-Voyons Minat', j'en ai un tous les jours ! Et celui là c'est Choza qui me l'a donné comme tout les matins, et vu que tu es toujours là avant moi, il a dû te donner ta sucette.

Minato lui sourit pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Il discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien, Minato et Mikoto se connaissait depuis la naissance. Leurs parents étaient amis et avaient grandit ensemble en particulier car la mère de Minato avait été dans l'équipe du père de Mikoto. Étant nés la même année, Mikoto et Minato avaient joués dans le même berceau, ils sont entrés ensemble à l'académie et ils ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils se voient. Enfin, leur professeur se présentait.

-Bonjour les enfants.

-Bonjour sensei !

-Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Je vous demanderais de l'aider à s'intégrer dans notre classe et notre village, car elle n'est pas originaire de Konoha et elle espère y trouver un foyer.

Le professeur se tourna vers la porte et fit signe d'entrer, la fillette entra donc et alla presque se coller à son professeur, elle était très timide, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses pieds et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Mikoto la regardait, elle lui trouvait un petit air sympathique, lorsqu'elle cria qu'elle s'appelait « Kushina Uzumaki » avec le joli « ttebane » à la fin, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son dynamisme.

Mikoto se tourna vers Minato pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait mais elle n'eut pas besoin, le blondinet ne quittait pas des yeux la petite nouvelle.

-Est ce que par hasard..., pensa-t-elle.

Kushina annonçait avec fermeté qu'elle serait la première femme Hokage, ce qui surprit Mikoto, elle avait du culot et en même temps du caractère. Pour elle les filles ne devaient pas rester dans l'ombre sans pour autant étouffer les hommes et tout les gens autour d'elles. Minato lui, fut impressionné par le courage de Kushina, hurler de tels propos dés le premiers jours était vraiment culotté en effet. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ressente un moment de solitude alors il se leva et il la regarda en lui souriant pour lui annoncer que c'était son rêve à lui aussi.

Kushina fut surprise, quelqu'un l'avait prise au sérieux mais quand elle regarda le garçon, elle, par contre ne le prit pas au sérieux du tout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ! Non mais tu as vu ta tête ! Comment un garçon avec un visage aussi efféminé et niais pourrait être un grand ninja, ttebane ! pensa-t-elle.

Kushina lui tourna la tête, le boudant. Minato se rassit, il avait comprit la réaction de Kushina et l'avait prit avec le sourire ce qui étonnait Mikoto. Elle aussi avait comprit ce que pensait la rouquine et elle était en colère qu'elle traite Minato avec aussi peu de considération, elle allait lui faire voir ! D'ailleurs quand elle entendit les garçons de la classe la traiter de tomate, elle décida de ne pas intervenir, qu'elle se débrouille !

Minato aussi les entendaient la traiter de tomates. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ses cheveux étaient très beaux ! Magnifique même, tout comme elle... ! Le blondinet se mit à rougir, et il rougit dix fois plus quand Kushina lui cria « qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Ttebane ! » après avoir donner une correction à tout ceux qui l'avaient traités de tomate. Mikoto vit l'état de son meilleur ami, il rougissait, n'osait pas regarder Kushina, il triturait ses mains, elle finit par avoir un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

-Il l'a trouve jolie ! Pensa-t-elle.

Les cours commencèrent. Comme à son habitude, Mikoto était extrêmement concentrée, à côté d'elle Minato l'était aussi. Ça l'avait toujours surprise, car il avait un caractère un peu foufou, il était très dynamique tout en restant calme quand il le fallait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi attentif pendant autant de temps sans gigoter. D'ailleurs eux deux étaient les premiers de leur classe. Mikoto regardait autour d'elle de temps en temps, comme d'habitude, elle voyait Choza manger tout en écoutant, à côté de lui son meilleur ami dormait comme toujours. Elle regarda la petite nouvelle qui soupirait, visiblement elle s'ennuyait.

-Et tu veux être Hokage ? dit-elle à elle même en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

La pause de midi arriva vite. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Bien entendu le groupe d'amis mangeaient ensemble tout les midis. D'ailleurs ils étaient tous autour d'une table en train de manger. Du bruit se firent entendre derrière eux, les faisant se retourner. Un garçon venait de faire exprès de faire tomber le plateau de Kushina.

-Et ben alors, petite tomate, tu ne sais pas tenir ce que tu as dans les mains !

Il eut un éclat de rire général de la cantine, seulement cette fois ci Mikoto ne rigolait pas, elle avait rigolé la première fois qu'on l'avait traitée de tomate mais pas là, Minato non plus ne rigolait pas, il trouvait cela méchant. Injuste pour cette fille qui n'avait rien fait de base. Kushina se prit un morceau de pain sur la tête.

-Pense à colorer tes cheveux ! Beurk !

Elle se prit un autre bout de pain et même du riz. Un garçon vint lui tirer les cheveux. Et donc pour la deuxième fois, Kushina s'énerva. Elle attrapa le poignet du garçon qui lui tirait les cheveux et lui tordit. Puis elle cogna sur tout les garçons qui venaient de l'embêter.

-On dirait un piment, dit Choza.

-C'est pas vrai, tu ne pense qu'à la nourriture ! Lui répondit Shikaku.

-Il n'a pas tord, tomate était un surnom qui ne lui allait pas, en plus elle a du caractère, Habanero ça lui va mieux ! Affirma Mikoto.

Kushina venait d'entendre son surnom « Habanero », elle leva la tête et vit qui l'avait prononcé, pour la première fois elle rencontrait le regard de Mikoto. Elle vit sur son t-shirt le fameux éventail. Une Uchiwa ? Kushina connaissait ce clan, la pièce maîtresse du village. Ils étaient connu pour leurs yeux, leur force, leurs puissants ninjutsus de feu et surtout car quasi tous faisaient partit des services spéciaux du village, les Anbus. Mais ils étaient aussi connu pour le respect de leur honneur, donc ils pensaient avant tout à eux. Kushina les traitait d'égoïste. C'est pour ça qu'elle eu une très mauvaise réaction envers Mikoto.

Elle l'ignora totalement, et elle la regarda même de haut, boudant cette fille qu'elle rangeait dans la même catégorie que les autres de son clan. Mikoto fut surprise de ce que venait de faire la rouquine, elle l'avait complimentée et en retour elle se faisait presque envoyer boulet. Et puis quoi encore ? Mikoto était vraiment furieuse, personne ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect, et elle avait toujours été gentille avec tous le monde, elle était dégoutté. Minato avait bien vu l'attitude de Kushina, son amie avait été gentille avec elle, elle l'avait aidé, complimentée et la petite rousse avait eu une attitude méprisable. C'est à ce moment là que Minato prit une décision.

Kushina se tourna pour fixer de nouveau Mikoto afin de soutenir son regard pour montrer sa supériorité mais celle ci lui avait tourné le dos, lui laissant une pleine vue sur l'éventail Uchiwa et elle devint distante. Tout le petit groupe d'ami n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de Kushina envers Mikoto, alors il la soutenait. En particulier Minato qui était sûr de sa décision désormais. Ils se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent la cantine la laissant seule. Kushina avait eu un pincement au cœur face à ce vent glacial laissé par ces gens unis, alors que cette Uchiwa, non cette Mikoto lui avait donnée le surnom de « Habanero », ce surnom la mettait plus en valeur, maintenant on pouvait la craindre.

En partant Mikoto se retourna pour regarder le visage triste de Kushina, sa tristesse la toucha, après tout elle ne connaissait rien ni personne ici, elle était seule et...perdue. Elle se tourna vers son ami Minato qui avait toujours son regard déterminé. Il ne changerait pas sa décision, il avait littéralement fondu sous la petite beauté de la fillette, mais elle avait besoin de se sentir forte, de ne plus avoir un sentiment d'infériorité, alors il allait l'ignorer, et comme tout les deux voulaient être Hokage, il se poserait en rival et il l'ignorerait encore et encore. Il savait que Kushina ne le prenait pas au sérieux mais elle verra bien vite que son niveau était largement au dessus du sien, alors elle voudra le dépasser et ainsi elle deviendrait forte, très forte. C'était sa décision...

Injuste...c'était injuste. En plus personne ne comprenait rien...Tous le monde l'a traitait d'étrangère. D'accord elle n'était pas d'origine de Konoha et alors, elle y vivait maintenant non ? Ça changeait quelque chose ? Apparemment oui, quand on se perd dans un village car on ne connaît pas les rues c'est qu'on est étrangère, quand on a aucun amis c'est qu'on est étrangère, quand on vous traite de « tomate » car vous êtes la seule à avoir des cheveux rouges c'est que vous êtes étrangère...

Non. Une personne l'avait appelée autrement. Habanero.

Cette Uchiwa lui avait donnée un surnom plus beau, plus vrai, moins dénigrant. Peut être qu'elle avait été dure avec la petite Uchiwa, elle ne voulait que plus personne ne se moque d'elle, ne la prenne pour une faible, elle voulait être prise au sérieux, et en l'appelant Habanero, Mikoto l'avait prise au sérieux.

Le lendemain, Kushina fit son apparition dans la salle de classe, les garçons qu'elle avait corrigé la veille détournèrent le regard face aux yeux sévères de la petite rousse. Elle regardait la classe puis monta les gradins avant de s'asseoir. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et attendit.

Un mouvement attira son attention à côté d'elle, Kushina tourna la tête et vit qu'elle s'était assisse sans s'en rendre compte à côté de Mikoto. Le mouvement en question qui l'avait attiré était les jambes que Mikoto venait de poser sur la table pour se détendre. Elle avait les bras sur son ventre, les yeux fermés et mâchait son chewing-gum tranquillement et en silence. Kushina la regarda quelques secondes et détourna le regard. Elle regarda de nouveau la classe, devant elle était assit un garçon blond coiffé d'une queue de cheval, il attendait la tête posé sur sa main.

Un autre garçon entra dans la classe, il portait un pull à col qui cachait son menton et des lunettes noires, à première vue il fit peur à Kushina. Pourtant le garçon montait les marches des gradins tranquillement et alla dire bonjour à Mikoto, celle ci avait un grand sourire, puis il s'assit à côté du blond dans le rang de devant après avoir demandé si c'était libre. Il attendit ensuite en silence. Plus tard un autre garçon, aux cheveux noirs, coiffé en queue haute et baillant entrait, lui aussi il avait dit bonjour à Mikoto puis aux deux garçons de devant surtout au garçon blond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il demanda même au blond :

-Pas la peine de me dire où est Choza, je sais qu'il est au magasin de bonbons...

-Et à la pâtisserie, répondit le blond.

-Galère...

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir à un autre rang, en couchant sa tête dans ses bras. Mikoto avait entendu la conversation et ça l'avait fait sourire. Ce qui avait fait un pincement au cœur de Kushina, elle avait beaucoup d'amis... Elle vit au premier rang qu'il y avait deux jumeaux aux yeux blancs qui discutaient entre eux. Puis une fille aux cheveux noirs en bataille avec des triangles rouges sur les joues entrait dans la classe en boudant. Elle saluait les jumeaux d'un signe de main, puis elle salua Shikaku d'une tape sur l'épaule ce qui le réveilla à moitié et le fit soupirer. Elle salua ensuite les deux garçons sur le rang devant celui de Kushina puis finit par saluer Mikoto en boudant toujours.

-Pas de motivation à ce que je vois ! Dit Mikoto.

-Comment veux tu que j'en ai, je m'ennuie à en mourir ici ! Répondit-elle.

-Ma Tsume... essayes de tenir tout le cours !

-Alors là je ne te garantie rien !

Mikoto rigola. Tsume alla s'asseoir sur le rang à côté. Kushina avait de nouveau un pincement au cœur, Mikoto connaissait tous le monde en fait et le pire c'est qu'elle s'entendait bien avec TOUS le monde. Elle vit la petite Uchiwa faire une bulle avec son chewing-gum et détourna donc le regard. C'est là qu'elle vit Minato rentrer dans la classe avec une sucette à la bouche suivit de Choza qui avait un gros paquet dans les mains. Kushina vit le blondinet dire bonjour à tous le monde lui aussi pour finir par embrasser fortement Mikoto sur la joue et tout de suite ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Minato était assit sur la table de Mikoto tourné vers elle et ils riaient, riaient et riaient encore.

Kushina comprit que l'amitié entre eux était plus forte que tout. Ils avaient de la chance...

Elle vit Choza faire tous les rangs et donner une sucrerie particulière de chaque personne en échange d'une petite pièce. Elle vit Minato donner sa pièce, visiblement ses sucreries préférées étaient les sucettes et Mikoto eu un chewing-gum particulier. Puis elle vit Choza aller s'asseoir à côté du garçon qui dormait toujours la tête dans ses bras. Leur professeur arriva, Mikoto s'assit immédiatement droite, Minato lui alla s'asseoir à côté de Tsume qui boudait toujours et enfin le cours commençait.

Kushina se sentait seule, dans sa classe il y avait une très grande bande d'amis, ils s'entendaient tous très bien et presque tous avait un meilleur ami.

-Non Kushina, tu seras le prochain Hokage, tu es forte ! Montres leurs de quelle trempe tu te comporte, ttebane ! Pensa-t-elle tout en serrant le poing.

Une heure de cours passa, Kushina s'ennuyait au possible, visiblement elle n'était pas la seule, Tsume était avachie sur la table avec une tête désespérée, le garçon qui dormait dans ses bras depuis le début n'avait pas changé de position et le blond devant elle avait la tête avachie sur sa main. Elle n'avait pas de grande motivation.

Soudain, son cœur rata un battement. Mikoto venait de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle chuchota.

-Tu te plais à Konoha ?

Kushina la regardait avec des yeux ronds, malgré ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, elle lui parlait, gentiment en plus avec un regard doux et un sourire bienveillant. En effet Mikoto non plus n'avait pas oubliée la petite confrontation de la veille mais elle se rappelait également le regard remplit de tristesse de Kushina c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait tenter de se rapprocher de la rouquine. Puis contre toutes attentes Kushina répondit à son tour en chuchotant.

-Ça va, mis à part que je ne connais personne...

Mikoto lui fit un grand sourire.

-Moi c'est Mikoto du clan Uchiwa mais pour les intimes tu peux m'appeler Miki !

Kushina avait les yeux brillants, elle se sentait...apaisée, encore plus qu'avant. Elle se sentait bien. Elle finit par sourire à Mikoto en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête. Mikoto lui montra le garçon devant, celui avec les lunettes noires.

-Lui c'est Gen du clan Aburame, il est bizarre à première vue, mais c'est génial de parler avec lui ! Dés que tu veux débattre sur un sujet, n'importe lequel, il t'écoute et se met à débattre avec toi.

Kushina l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, elle était heureuse que la petite Uchiwa lui présente ses amis. Elle montra ensuite le blond devant elle.

-Lui c'est Inoichi, du clan Yamanaka, tu as l'impression qu'il s'ennuie mais en fait il écoute très attentivement. Il est meilleur ami avec les deux garçons que tu vois côte à côte là bas. Celui qui mange c'est Choza Akimichi, un conseil ne lui dit jamais qu'il est gros, sinon il va exploser de rage ! Et celui qui dort tout le temps à côté de lui c'est Shikaku Nara, le mec le plus paresseux qui existe mais aussi le plus intelligent... pas très compatible je sais et pourtant c'est vrai...

La rouquine continuait d'écouter avec attention, elle suivait le doigt de Mikoto qui lui montrait les jumeaux au premier rang.

-Eux c'est les jumeaux Hyuga, pas très bavard mais adorable tout les deux, celui de gauche c'est Hiashi et celui de droite Hizachi, ce dernier est un peu plus ouvert que son frère qui lui est plus sérieux. Puis à ma droite la fille c'est Tsume Inuzuka, un vrai garçon manqué, et championne du séchage de cours. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas tarder à la voir disparaître... par contre niveau humour elle est incroyable.

Kushina sourit, l'humour, une des choses les plus merveilleuses à ses yeux.

-Et le blondinet avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure, c'est Minato Namikaze, mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes connu bien avant d'être entrés à l'académie ! C'est le garçon le plus gentil que tu rencontreras ! Dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Et le plus niais ! Pensa Kushina.

La rouquine gardait les yeux brillants, Mikoto venait de lui présenter tous ses amis avec une telle gentillesse que Kushina ne s'en remettait pas. Elle n'en revenait pas que la petite Uchiwa soit aussi gentille. Un bien être s'emparait d'elle, l'aura agréable de Mikoto la recouvrait petit à petit. C'est avec une chaleur dans le ventre que Kushina continua de suivre le cours. Et tous les dires de Mikoto se prouvèrent ou presque...surtout trois.

Le premier fut que Choza se retrouva sans paquet de chips, confisqué par leur sensei. Puis ensuite Shikaku fut réveillé à coup de grand coup de main sur son pupitre. Il s'était relevé en sursaut la bave le long du menton. Et pendant que leur sensei lui passait un savon, Tsume en avait profité pour filer. Les élèves se retrouvèrent donc sans sensei pendant vingt minutes car celui ci était partit chercher l'Inuzuka. Kushina regardait Mikoto qui avait profité pour de nouveau entamer une conversation pleine de joie et de rire avec Minato. La rouquine découvrit donc le surnom que Mikoto donnait au blondinet : Minat'.

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être niais, ttebane, pensa-t-elle.

Leur sensei revenait avec Tsume qui boudait encore plus, visiblement elle devait rester en retenue après les cours. Elle se retrouva aussi au premier rang. La pause du midi arriva vite, Kushina partait à la cantine. Un garçon l'a traita de tomate du coup, il se prit un méchant coup de poing dans le nez. Une fois à la cantine, elle prit son plateau et commença à chercher une place. Un petit coup dans son dos l'a fit se retourner.

-Tu viens manger avec nous, dit Mikoto avec un grand sourire.

Kushina sourit à son tour.

-D'accord.

La rouquine la suivit heureuse. Elle s'assit à table, timidement avec toute la bande de copain que lui avait décrit Mikoto. La petite Uchiwa s'assit à côté d'elle et clama avec joie :

-Vous vous souvenez de Habanero ?

Habanero, ce surnom elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'aimait ! Tous les visages se levèrent vers elle la faisant rougir. En face d'elle, elle vit Minato qui n'avait pas levé la tête et continuait de manger son riz.

-Comment l'oublier, tu as vue la raclé qu'elle a mit à ces petits trouillard hier ! Répondit avec joie Tsume.

Mikoto éclata de rire suite à la réplique de Tsume. Kushina continuait de rougir mais en levant les yeux, elle vit que Choza lui faisait un grand sourire, tout comme Inoichi. Shikaku et les jumeaux Hyuga avaient un sourire un peu plus discret mais vrai et Gen...est ce qu'il souriait derrière son pull ?

-En tout cas bienvenue parmi nous petite Uzumaki, enchaina Tsume.

Les yeux de Kushina brillèrent encore plus. Mikoto posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire des plus radieux.

-Oui tu es des notre maintenant ! Dit-elle avec joie.

Kushina finit par sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle était heureuse.

-Alors j'ai le droit à un bonbon spécial le matin moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle plus du tout timide.

-Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Choza.

-Super ! Ttebane !

Tous rigolèrent au petit tic de langage de Kushina, qui finit par en rire elle même. Le repas se passa dans l'ambiance la plus agréable qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis longtemps. Tous le monde était curieux de la connaître, de l'écouter. Tous riaient à ses blagues, et elle en était même venu à participer à l'humour de Tsume. Elle se sentait aussi bien aux côtés de Mikoto. Le déjeuner avait été super ! Vraiment super.

Enfin non. Sauf une chose. Et Kushina en fit extrêmement blessée sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il ne l'avait ni regardé, ni écouté, ni rigolé à aucune de ses blagues. Minato l'avait totalement ignoré.


	3. Règles de survie

Réponse aux Reviews :

**Cornett** : Je suis contente que tu ai lu et merci pour ma première reviews ! Mais rien ne dit que cela se passe après leurs morts et en tout cas c'est un drôle de Néant. Tu verras par la suite que ça va se peaufiner !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Règles de survie

Minato marchait depuis une demi heure auprès de Kushina. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait, donc autant la suivre. Car lui il n'y connaissait rien à ce monde si étrange. Si horrible même. Il avait encore la vision de ces créatures blanches aux yeux si étranges, rouges avec des virgules noires. Il avait encore de la matière visqueuse qui recouvrait ces bêtes, sur ses mains et sur ses vêtements. Mais malgré tout, il restait silencieux et suivait cette jolie rousse. Mais en la suivant, il remarqua à son poignet gauche, il y était noué un ruban bleu. Ce ruban bleu... Minato souleva sa manche gauche, et sur son poignet il y avait le même ruban.

-Euh... Kushina ?

-Parles un peu moins fort, s'il te plaît, sinon les créatures vont t'entendre.

-Comment cela ?

Minato était surprit de cette nouvelle, visiblement il ignorait vraiment tout de ce monde. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'était cet endroit, les dangers qui y régnaient, comment s'y défendre, y survivre. Mais Kushina continuait d'avancer en silence, ignorant la précédente question de Minato. Elle était sur ses gardes et regardait partout autour d'elle. Ce qui agaça au plus haut point le blondinet. Il attrapa le poignet de Kushina et la força à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna avec un regard surprit, surtout que la pression sur son poignet était plutôt forte.

-Écoutes, je me suis réveillé il y a peine quelques heures, je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, qui tu es, ni qui je suis... alors tu vas m'expliquer un minimum ce qu'il y a dans ce putain de monde et le moyen de se défendre ! Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, de savoir quoi faire ! Alors oui je veux bien faire un effort et parler le plus bas possibles mais en échanges je veux mes explications.

Minato commençait à s'impatienter, à être énervé même. Il était tellement angoissé, ce monde, ces créatures et surtout sa mémoire qui n'était pas là. Il relâcha doucement le poignet de cette jeune femme, jeune femme qui comprenait la situation de l'homme face à lui. Après tout elle était aussi passé par là. Quand on arrive dans ce monde, on est très vite dépassé. Et on arrive rapidement au fond du rouleau. Kushina prit donc les mains de Minato et l'amena à s'asseoir sur une forme blanche.

-J'ignore ce qu'est réellement ce monde, je suis incapable de te dire où nous sommes mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu dois être le plus discret possible. Silencieux aux oreilles de ces créatures. Si je dis cela c'est parce qu'elles sont aveugles, elles se dirigent au son, alors si tu es vraiment discret tu peux les éviter ou les piéger. Je pense que tu as pu remarquer ou du moins supposer, on ne peut tuer ces créatures qu'en leur détruisant le cerveau. Toutes les autres blessures sont inutiles.

Il comprenait pourquoi lors de sa première rencontre avec une créature, en la frappant plusieurs fois elle avait continué à l'attaquer. Quand Kushina était venu le sauver, elle n'avait frappé qu'une fois, un coup de kunai en pleine tête. Mais au final elle non plus de savait pas ce qu'était réellement cet endroit. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Cependant, rester avec cette jeune femme était une bonne solution, elle pourrait vraiment lui apprendre comment s'en sortir dans ce monde. Déjà il avait comprit qu'il fallait reste le plus silencieux possible.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

-16 ans.

Pourtant en regardant cette jeune femme, elle n'avait pas seize ans. Elle semblait avoir son âge, 25 ou 26 ans, mais pas beaucoup plus. Alors il se demandait pendant quelques secondes si elle n'était pas dans le même cas que lui.

-Et avant ces seize ans tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Non mais ça m'est égale, dans ce monde tu ne peux que survivre alors je vis au jour le jour.

Minato était abasourdi par le raisonnement de Kushina, lui, bien qu'il n'était conscient que depuis quelques heures, il ressentait le besoin de savoir qui il était, comment il en était arrivé là. Après que la conversation se soit tût, il y avait un silence plutôt lourd. Le noir autour d'eux, ce manque de vent, de lumière était assez pesant. Minato avait beau être en présence d'une autre personne, il n'était pas à l'aise. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette jeune femme, mais plutôt parce qu'il était désemparé de ne pas avoir de mémoire. Puis le ruban sur son poignet lui revint à l'esprit.

-Kushina sur ton poignet tu as un ruban bleu, il signifie quoi ?

La jeune femme regarda Minato assez étrangement puis elle regarda son ruban sur le poignet. Elle le toucha un peu puis haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours eu, alors je l'ai gardé car je me suis dis que ce ruban me caractérisais. Puis plus tard j'ai rencontré deux autres personnes qui avait le même que moi, je me suis dis qu'on avait sûrement dû appartenir à une même communauté mais je me suis arrêté là. Et avec ces gens on s'est allié pour survivre dans ce monde, il n'y avait que cela qui comptait.

-J'ai le même ruban...Je fais peut être partit de ta communauté ?

Il souleva sa manche pour montrer le ruban à Kushina. Et effectivement c'était le même qu'elle et aussi de ses deux compagnons. Elle vit également un peu de brillance dans les yeux de Minato, en effet celui espérait retrouver une petite partie de lui grâce à sa sociabilité avant sa perte de mémoire. Mais la rousse se dit qu'il valait mieux recadrer Minato avant que celui ci ne se créé des faux espoirs pour ensuite se détruire. Elle lui prit donc les mains et parla doucement.

-Écoutes Minato, la vie est importante, on a envie d'en profiter, je ne sais pas qui tu es, tout comme je ne sais pas qui je suis, peut être qu'on a appartenu à la même communauté, village ou clan, je ne sais pas. Mais on le saura jamais, après 16 ans dans ce monde, la seule chose qui existe c'est la survie. Alors toi aussi tu dois vivre au jour le jour. Maintenant viens, je vais te montrer comment trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture. Car c'est assez compliqué.

Le blondinet baissa les yeux et capitula devant les paroles de Kushina. C'est vrai que ce monde n'offrait pas d'avenir radieux et que le seul moyen de profiter de la vie était de vivre l'instant présent. Il rabattit donc sa manche et décida de suivre Kushina. C'est vrai qu'après tout, il commençait à avoir un peu faim. Alors tout deux reprirent la marche et après de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une sombre forêt.

-Il y a des arbres ici ?

-Faut croire... mais ils ne sont pas vivant, regardes, ils n'ont plus de feuilles et le bois est sec... mais c'est dans les forêts qu'on trouve à manger. Mais c'est là aussi qu'il y a beaucoup de créatures alors soit vraiment silencieux. Tu sais grimper aux arbres et tu es armé ?

-Je pense que oui je peux grimper aux arbres et oui je suis armé.

-Alors allons-y, je vais te montrer.

Minato décida de suivre Kushina à travers cette forêt si glauque. On voyait encore moi à travers ces arbres morts. Le ciel était totalement caché par les branches fines et sèches. D'ailleurs les branches d'arbres avaient toutes des formes précises. On ne pouvait pas avancer sans que celles ci donne l'impression de vouloir nous agripper et nous emprisonner. D'ailleurs le blondinet en restait loin. Les arbres envoyaient beaucoup moins de lumière que les formes qu'ils avaient croisés plus tôt. Les deux jeunes gens voyaient vraiment à peine autour d'eux.

Il fallait donc surtout se fier aux sons. Le moindre son était signe d'une autre présence. Quand à eux, ils devaient être plus silencieux que des fantômes. Si ces créatures blanches ne se repéraient qu'aux sons, c'était à eux d'être les plus discret possible. Minato observait avec attention l'attitude de Kushina. Elle avait sortie un kunai et regardait partout autour d'elle, surtout en écoutant le moindre bruit. Et puis soudainement un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Kushina se figea immédiatement et fit signe de la main à Minato de s'arrêter également. Celui ci s'exécuta tout en restant bien silencieux. Il s'était immobilisé et avait sortit également un kunai, non sans quitter des yeux Kushina, près à obéir à ses ordres.

Kushina se plaqua doucement contre un arbre et elle fit signe à Minato d'en faire de même. Celui ci se plaqua donc contre un autre arbre non loin de la rouquine et il attendit avec elle, toujours dans un silence parfait. Au bout de quelques secondes une créature blanche se montra. Elle semblait uniquement roder, elle aussi était couverte de cette sorte de bave, ses articulations n'étaient pas logique, ce qui prouvait que cette bête ne pouvait pas marcher et pourtant elle le faisait sans problème. Elle grognait et respirait bruyamment, elle déambulait dans cette forêt, visiblement sans but précis.

Kushina se rapprocha d'elle dans son dos, Minato reconnu à ses mouvements, sa discrétion qu'elle aussi avait dû être une combattante ou alors elle avait gagné tout cela en seize ans. Il leva tout de même son arme au cas où Kushina se louperait mais ce ne fut pas la cas. La jeune femme sauta sur la créature et lui planta son kunai en pleine tête. L'animal se crispa avant de tomber sur le côté. Comme l'attaque et la créature avait fait un peu de bruit, Kushina posa son doigt devant sa bouche pour montrer à Minato de se taire. Celui ci comprit immédiatement et tendit l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait pas un seul son autour d'eux. La forêt était vraiment silencieuse. Bien que le silence était pesant, angoissant, c'était plutôt rassurant pour eux. La jeune femme fit signe à Minato d'approcher, celui ci s'exécuta et se mit à genoux à côté de Kushina et de la créature blanche.

-Ses yeux sont entièrement blanc, c'est le signe que tu dois retenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car si elles ont les yeux blancs, c'est qu'elle ne porte pas de poison en elle, on peut donc en faire ce que l'on veut et décider de quelle manière on la cuisine !

Minato comprenait désormais comment des gens arrivaient à survivre dans ce monde hostile, l'ennemi était aussi de la matière première. Mais se nourrir uniquement de viande était dangereux, non ? Où trouvaient-ils les vitamines, le calcium, ect... Et surtout il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Les deux créatures qui m'ont attaquées avaient des yeux étrangement rouges.

-Oui c'est la deuxième espèce, et aussi la plus dangereuse. Tu te souviens je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu une blessure de type morsure.

-Oui !

-Cela a un rapport avec ces créatures aux yeux rouges, elles ont dans leur crocs un venin mortel, et il n'y a pas de remède. En fait quand une de ces bêtes nous morde, au début on ne sent rien, à part le sang qui a du mal à coaguler. Puis petit à petit l'organisme se dérègle, on a des court battures, on peut vomir, une forte sensation de faim, des tremblements qui vient, la thermodynamique qui se dérègle et on aussi de la fièvre. Après c'est carrément le cerveau qui se dégrade, quelques heures ou quelques jours, cela varie, avant la mort, on perd toutes émotions, toutes les notions que l'on a apprit et c'est l'angoisse, la peur qui prend le dessus, on devient tellement agressif qu'on pourrait tuer la personne la plus importante pour nous...

-Je me suis battu contre un groupe d'homme tout à l'heure, ils m'ont attaqués sans raison et ils semblaient très malade... ils auraient donc été mordu par ces créatures ?

-Oui, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais les personnes déjà bien atteinte se déplace en groupe, ça doit peut être les rassurer... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais désormais que tu ne peux t'encombrer d'une personne mordue et que tu dois être très vigilent dans ce monde. Rappel toi, une morsure et c'est fini.

-Je pense que je vais retenir. J'ai envie de vivre.

Kushina ne répondit pas, après tout que répondre à cela à part « Moi aussi » ? Tous le monde avait envie de vivre, même si l'environnement était misérable et les conditions difficiles, la vie était bien plus précieux que cela. Seulement contrairement à Kushina, Minato lui ne voulait pas uniquement vivre, il voulait aussi se souvenir ce qu'il y avait avant son réveil. Cette façon qu'il avait de se battre, ses réflexes, sa façon de se déplacer, sa discrétion, le fait qu'il sache se servir d'arme, tout comme Kushina d'ailleurs et le fait qu'ils aient le même ruban au poignet, tout cela pour lui n'était pas anodin. Il y avait quelque chose avant son réveil, tout comme il y avait eu quelque chose avant ces seize années de survie pour la rouquine.

Kushina qui portait un sac à dos et de quoi envelopper, le détacha de son dos pour le pauser au sol. Puis elle sortit cette fois un petit katana.

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire, seules les pattes sont comestibles. Mais un peu de morceau de sa chaire peut servir d'appât pour d'autres animaux.

-Donc j'imagine qu'on est bon pour se salir les mains ?

-Tu as tout compris !

Minato soupira, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, c'était un acte plutôt répugnant, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Il fallait bien manger car il fallait des forces et qui sait, peut être qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas d'autre nourriture avant un moment. Le blondinet sortit donc un kunai et arracha une des pattes de la créatures en coupant précisément, puis il la mit dans l'emballage avant de la mettre dans le sac. Une la tâche accomplie, Kushina prit un morceau de chaire dans l'abdomen de l'animal et l'enveloppa aussi.

-Maintenant je vais te montrer qu'il y aussi des fruits comestibles dans ce monde !

-Au final il y a ce qu'il faut en nutrition dans ce monde ?

-Oui. C'est juste que c'est dangereux, la nature est plus forte que nous.

-Je vois...

Kushina eu de la peine pour lui, elle au moins elle était habitué à ce monde, alors que lui, tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup. Elle le comprenait car après tout elle aussi, elle était passé par là. Elle se souvenait encore du jour de son réveil. Le désagrément de l'incompréhension et elle s'était fait presque aussitôt poursuivre par ces créatures blanches. Jusqu'à ce qu'on la sauve elle aussi. Minato avait, par respect prit le sac. Il était plutôt lourd avec les quatre membres dedans, alors il s'était dit qu'il devait bien cela à Kushina.

Quelque chose l'intriguait avec Kushina, elle disait que cela faisait 16 ans qu'elle était dans ce monde, pourtant elle avait à peine 25-26 ans. Elle s'était donc retrouvée enfant dans ce monde si atroce. Il avait encore plus de peine pour elle que pour lui même. Lui, il était adulte et débrouillard, assez fort et solide alors qu'elle, elle avait été une pauvre petite fille, livrée à elle même face à une dure réalité de la vie, la survie. Il n'imagine pas combien d'heure elle avait pleuré, sans mémoire, toute seule dans le noir, au milieu des créatures. Et pourtant elle avait survécu. Elle avait peut être trouvé des gens un peu plus adulte qui s'étaient occupés d'elle, avant de devenir ses amis. En tout cas il l'espérait pour elle. Il reconnaissait qu'après son combat contre les humains contaminés, sa plus grande angoisse avait été la solitude.

-Est ce que c'est possible de rejoindre ton groupe... ?

-À moins que tu préfères rester seul comme un ermite, je crois que c'est plus sage que tu reste avec mon groupe, on survie mieux à plusieurs.

-Merci beaucoup...

-Aller viens, il y a un arbre à fruit là !

Minato était réellement soulagé, ainsi il allait continuer en étant entouré de gens. Il se sentirait donc moins seul et il aurait plus de chance pour survivre. Il pu soupirer un peu et il regarda Kushina, celle ci se dirigeait vers un arbre, il semblait encore plus triste que les autres, abîmé, desséché, sans feuille, ni beauté. Et pourtant il y avait des fruits sur ses branches. Des petits fruits de toutes les couleurs, Kushina en cueillit plusieurs et prit un kunai pour les ouvrir en deux, le blondinet l'observait et il vit qu'elle gardait seulement les fruits qui avaient dans leur pulpe un peu de liquide vert.

-J'imagine qu'on doit tous les ouvrir.

-Oui, ceux qui ont l'intérieure un peu vert son mangeable, tous les autres fruits sont empoisonnés et donc mortel, si tu veux cueillir des fruits, tu dois les ouvrir.

-Les créatures aux yeux blancs et seulement les pattes et les fruits à la pulpe au liquide vert, d'accord je commence à retenir et tu sais comment on trouve de l'eau ?

-Oui les formes blanches brillent quand il y a de l'eau dans les parages car l'eau apporte une sorte de reflet.

-Je retiendrais aussi... je pense que je vais mettre du temps à m'y faire...

-En fait... On ne s'habitue jamais à ce monde...

Elle avait dit cela avec un temps si triste et tellement empli de désespoir que pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Minato s'était laissé envahir par la peur et l'angoisse. Il ne savait rien de son passé et désormais il ne savait rien non plus de son avenir... Seulement à la différence de son avenir, il voulait connaitre son passé, pourquoi il avait autant de réflexes, où il avait apprit à se battre, d'où venait se ruban bleu à son poignet ? Toutes ces questions, il aurait un jour les réponses.


	4. L'épreuve des clochettes

Chapitre 4 : L'épreuve des clochettes

_Elle avait dit cela avec un temps si triste et tellement empli de désespoir que pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Minato s'était laissé envahir par la peur et l'angoisse. Il ne savait rien de son passé et désormais il ne savait rien non plus de son avenir... Seulement à la différence de son avenir, il voulait connaitre son passé, pourquoi il avait autant de réflexes, où il avait apprit à se battre, d'où venait se ruban bleu à son poignet ? Toutes ces questions, il aurait un jour les réponses. _

Plusieurs shurikens se dirigeaient vers Jiraya qui n'eut pas de mal à les éviter. Le sannin, remonta la source de la trajectoire et trouva Egao, celle ci sursauta en le voyant, elle tenta d'éviter le coup de poing de Jiraya mais sans succès. Cependant Jiraya se retrouva à frapper un rondin de bois, ce qui le fit sourire. La fillette n'était pas mauvaise niveau temps de réaction. À peine il retombait sur ses pieds que Raoundo l'attaquait en criant de rage. Il lui donna coup de poing facilement bloqué par l'ermite. Le garçon saisit cette opportunité pour lever son genou dans le ventre de Jiraya, bloqué par sa deuxième main. Raoundo eu un sourire de vainqueur. Son cœur venait d'accélérer tant l'excitation le prenait, il avait bloqué les deux mains de son sensei et à lui il lui restait une main libre qui su ruait sur les clochettes accrochées à sa ceinture.

-Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi simple.

Le sannin donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras libre de Raoundo ce qui arrêta net le mouvement qu'il faisait pour attraper une clochette. Il se sentit même reculer et ça ce confirmait car en regardant ses pieds Raoundo vit qu'il avait arraché l'herbe et même tassé la terre puis il fut éjecté sur le dos avant que son sensei ne disparaisse.

À peine il avait reposé les pieds au sol que Jiraya était de nouveau menacé par des shurikens, rien de bien méchant. Il sauta dans les arbres et il ne fut pas surprit de découvrir Egao cachée dans les arbres. Le même phénomène se produisit, quand l'ermite la frappait, elle utilisait la technique de permutation pour disparaître. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Jiraya eu le droit au même type d'attaque. Egao était bien cachée mais à chaque fois qu'elle lançait des shurikens elle se faisait tout de suis démasquer et elle n'utilisait que la technique de permutation. Alors que Raoundo restait bien caché lui aussi mais il ne se contentait que de se ruer sur son sensei quand il avait le dos tourné pour engager un corps à corps.

En bref les deux élèves agissaient bêtement, sans avoir vraiment de plan. L'un fonçait sans réfléchir alors que l'autre trahissait toujours sa position. Quand était-il du dernier ? Jiraya s'éloigna de ses deux élèves pour tenter de démasquer son troisième élève. Il fouillait les arbres et buissons, le temps s'écoulait, le soleil baissait dans le ciel annonçant la fin de l'après midi. Une légère brise s'était installée, une brise agréable en cette chaude journée. Le ciel commençait à avoir quelques tournures orange. Cependant admirer le beau paysage n'allait pas aider Jiraya à trouver ce dernier garnement.

Soudain, il se prit le pied dans un fil, bien caché entre deux branches d'un buisson. Une pluie de shuriken s'abattit sur lui. Il les esquiva sans problème mais une deuxième volée de shuriken arrivait sur son côté gauche, il se pencha pour les éviter. C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence de Minato derrière lui. Il était rapide. Jiraya dû diminuer son temps de réaction pour se retourner à temps et bloquer son poing. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle le sannin ne s'attendait pas. Le poing dans le creux de sa main fut plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle force pouvait exister chez un enfant. Jiraya était choqué, le coup de poing l'avait fait reculer.

-Quelle force physique impressionnante ! Pensa-t-il.

Minato se pencha en arrière et fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa jambe en espérant balayer son sensei. Jiraya sauta pour l'éviter et immédiatement le blondinet prit appui sur ses deux mains pour envoyé son pied au niveau des côtes de son sensei. L'ermite le bloqua de justesse d'une main et encore une fois il reculait sous la force physique de Minato. Prenant cette opportunité, le jeune garçon prit appui sur la poigne de Jiraya et se redressa par la force de ses abdominaux et des muscles de son dos pour se redresser. Jouant sur la sureté, il frappa de son poing droit au niveau du visage de son sensei qui le bloqua de sa main gauche. Le coup se répercuta tout le long du bras de Jiraya tant le coup avait été fort. Il avait même mal. Et Minato dirigea son bras gauche vers les clochettes.

-Oh non !

Ses doigts frôlèrent les clochettes mais Jiraya envoya son genou dans le ventre du jeune garçon pour l'éjecter au sol. Ainsi les clochettes se cognèrent entre elles, tintant doucement tout en restant à la ceinture de Jiraya alors que Minato heurtait le sol, le souffle coupé.

-Il est plus coriace que les deux autres lui, pensait Jiraya.

Et effectivement Minato se relevait déjà, une main sur le ventre et une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Pourtant malgré la douleur affichée sur son visage, une expression naïve et enfantine y régnait encore. Le sannin avait besoin de le tester, il décida de lui forcer une ouverture car quelque chose poussait sa curiosité au maximum à propos de Minato. Jiraya se rua sur lui et le frappa au visage, l'effet qu'il voulait se produisit, Minato utilisa la technique de permutation pour réapparaître rapidement derrière son sensei, immédiatement il voulu le frapper de son poing. L'ermite se pencha en avant et le petit poing du blondinet alla percuter le rocher qui se trouvait juste devant son sensei, sensei qui le renvoyait au sol la seconde d'après. Et pourtant Minato se releva une nouvelle fois en dépoussiérant sa veste blanche. Jiraya eu un petit sourire de fierté.

-Plutôt pas mal pour un petit genin, je vois que tu connais bien tes leçons de taijutsu et ninjutsu à en déduire par ta technique de permutation. Mais tu oublis le genjutsu !

Jiraya joint la parole aux gestes en formant des signes avec ses mains. Le vent s'éleva autour de Minato qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les feuilles des arbres s'enroulaient autour de lui. Ses yeux se voilaient et il sentait sa notion du temps et de l'espace le quitter. Tout devenait flou, il se sentait lourd puis il partit dans l'inconscience. Jiraya vit le corps du blondinet s'écrouler au sol. Le visage du sannin redevint sérieux, il se retourna et vit le rocher dans lequel le jeune garçon avait frappé, il était fendu. Minato était doté d'une force physique plus qu'impressionnante. Au départ, Jiraya avait pensé qu'il utilisait la même méthode que sa coéquipière Tsunade. Sa technique consistait à concentrer du chakra dans son poing et à le faire exploser au moment de l'impact, lui procurant une force herculéenne. Mais ce qui avait surprit Jiraya et il en avait encore des sueurs froides dans le dos c'est qu'en stoppant les petits poings de Minato dans ses mains, il n'avait pas sentit de chakra...

Sa force était naturelle.

Ce type de force était rare mais dangereuse quand on ne savait pas la maîtriser et à priori Minato ne la contrôlait pas encore. Car durant ce petit échange de corps de corps, Jiraya avait vu le jeune garçon s'essouffler rapidement. La maitrise de cette énorme force allait être un réel problème pour Minato. Néanmoins malgré la force du garçon, le sannin n'en avait rien perdu de son visage naïf et enfantin. Et il voulait tester jusqu'où irait sa naïveté.

Minato finit par reprendre connaissance, sa tête était encore un peu lourde et ses notions d'espace n'étaient pas tout à fait revenues. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Son sensei avait disparu mais au milieu des brins d'herbes il y avait une clochette ! Jiraya n'avait pas dû la voir tomber en s'échappant. Minato se rua dessus en voyant dans sa tête son diplôme se valider. Il allait la saisir mais c'est lui qui se fut saisir, au niveau de la cheville. Minato cria quand il se sentit partir en l'air, tiré par sa jambe. Il se retrouva pendu la tête en bas, attaché par une corde au niveau de la cheville.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Cria-t-il.

Jiraya apparu de derrière l'arbre en riant de bon cœur.

-Je le savais, tu es vraiment naïf ! Tu as l'air beau comme ça, on dirait une piñata !

Le sannin rigolait toujours en ramassant la clochette alors que Minato se débattait tout ce qu'il pouvait en grognant. Il vit son sensei partir en sifflotant et se mit à bouder, n'ayant pas réussit à se détacher. En cet instant, il boudait comme Kushina, les bras croisés et les joues gonflés. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir bêtement. Néanmoins, il profita de cette position pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Mieux vaut réfléchir que foncer tête baisée sur le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il n'était pas comme ses coéquipiers, à attaquer sans penser.

…

Ses coéquipiers !

C'est là qu'il comprit. Le visage de Minato venait de s'illuminer d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre le vrai sens de l'épreuve. Il s'empressa d'attraper un kunai dans la sacoche à sa cuisse droite et coupa la corde. Le blondinet retomba souplement sur ses pieds tel un chat et couru chercher Raoundo et Egao. Il courrait à travers les arbres et buissons, les cherchant tout en évitant son sensei. Il finit par trouver Raoundo, amoché et avec un air boudeur, visiblement, une de ses tentatives venait encore d'échouer. Minato se cacha derrière un arbre et appela en chuchotant :

-Raoundo !

Le garçon aux joues gonflées leva la tête vers Minato, il se cacha dans un buisson tout en restant visible aux yeux du blondinet puis répondit par un haussement de tête.

-Où est Egao ? Demanda le dit blondinet.

Raoundo montra du doigt un arbre à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Sur une des branches, était cachée la jeune fille. Minato fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre jusqu'à la jeune fille. Sans comprendre, Raoundo le suivit. Ils rejoignirent la jeune fille sur sa branche qui avait sursauté en les sentant arriver.

-Vous voulez me faire repérer ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

Minato lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer. Puis il prit son inspiration et commença à parler doucement, en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire repérer par Jiraya.

-Nous nous sommes trompés sur la signification de l'épreuve !

-Quoi ? Demanda Raoundo.

-Comment ? Enchaina la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Minato s'agrandit encore plus sur son visage poussiéreux à cause de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec le sannin.

-En fait, Jiraya-sensei veut nous faire croire que les deux plus malins d'entre nous attraperont les clochettes et que le dernier retournera à l'académie. Il nous a monté les uns contre les autres, et c'était le piège !

Les deux autres enfants ne comprenaient où le blondinet voulait en venir. Ils avaient tout les deux un air bête peint sur leur visage.

-Expliques-nous ! Ordonna Raoundo devenant un peu nerveux.

-En se battant en un contre un face à Jiraya-sensei, on a aucune chance, nous sortons de l'académie alors que c'est un juunin, pire c'est l'un des trois sannin de Konoha. Mais en créant un plan commun et en attaquant ensemble, tout les trois contre lui, on a peut être une chance infime d'attraper les clochettes, il suffit de trouver la bonne stratégie et que chacun d'entre nous attaque au bon moment ! Vous vous souvenez à l'académie, un des préceptes du ninja est « de savoir lire entre les lignes ». En gros, Jiraya-sensei veut que nous utilisions l'avantage, qui est ici la supériorité numérique, il nous enseigne le travail d'équipe !

Raoundo et Egao eurent en même temps la « petite ampoule qui s'allumait dans leur tête ». Une fois les explications de Minato passées, ça devenait clair, logique même ! Le stress descendait un peu, la confiance remontait et ça ce lisait sur leur trois visage. Un sourire d'assurance prenait place sur leurs lèvres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Jiraya était dos à l'arbre à côté du leur et qu'il souriait lui aussi, heureux et fière.

-Alors cherchons un plan ! Annonça Egao sans hésitation.

Minato acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête mais au moment où il commençait à réfléchir, la sonnerie du petit réveil que Jiraya avait posé sur un des poteaux avant le début de l'épreuve, sonna. L'heure était passée. Les trois enfants n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles et pourtant il l'entendait cette sonnerie, cette...maudite sonnerie ! Leur cœur avait raté un battement et tous leurs espoirs s'écroulaient. Ils se revoyaient déjà à l'académie, rendant leur bandeau... Minato en avait la bouche tellement sèche, il n'arrivait plus à déglutir, leur dégout de soi-même le prenait.

Tout les trois descendirent de l'arbre et ils se dirigeaient vers les poteaux lentement, déçus, dégoutés, abattues. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux trois poteaux, la tête baissée et les épaules basses. Jiraya se tenait devant en soupirant. Il avait déjà rangé les clochettes dans sa sacoche d'armes. Le sannin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et releva le torse. Il parla d'une voix forte, ferme et sérieuse.

-Bien aucun de vous trois n'a pu me prendre une clochette ! Je crois qu'il est clair que vous n'avait pas votre place dans le monde des ninjas. Toi Egao, tu as beau te cacher et utiliser la permutation, à chaque tentative d'attaque, tu te faisait immédiatement repérer. Quand un ninja se fait démasquer, il a d'ors et déjà perdu car ton ennemi tu tueras avant que tu fasses une permutation. Toi Raoundo tu fonçais tête baisée sans penser à un plan, tu te contentais de cogner comme un idiot. Tu te jette carrément dans la gueule du loup. Et toi Minato, non seulement tu es naïf mais en plus tu as agis égoïstement, pensant que tu étais assez fort pour me battre seul !

Les trois enfants baissèrent encore plus la tête, ils avaient honte et ils étaient enragés d'entendre leurs erreurs à voix haute. Rien de plus pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les poings de Minato se serraient au point de lui en faire mal, tout son corps tremblait tant la rage et le dégout de soi-même le rongeait. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque et de son dos. Son cœur battait dans ses temps et ses dents étaient serrées si durement que sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal. Pourtant Jiraya finit par sourire, sa voix devint plus douce.

-Mais j'ai entendu votre petite conversation.

Ses élèves eurent la même réaction en même temps, ils avaient relevés la tête et avaient des yeux et une bouche tout ronds. L'étonnement avait balayé tout autre ressenti et émotions.

-C'est vrai Minato tu es naïf, mais tu as su lire entre les lignes, tu as parfaitement comprit que le travail d'équipe gagnait, quelque soit la situation. Quand à vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Raoundo et Egao, bien qu'il vous a fallu des explications, vous étiez près à élaborer une stratégie pour m'attaquer tout les trois. Si vous aviez eu un peu plus de temps alors peut-être que vous auriez réussit. Cependant lors des missions, nous n'avons pas de deuxième chance, pas de « temps en plus ».

-Mais on a comprit la leçon, alors nous ne ferons pas l'erreur en mission, sensei ! Criait Minato.

-C'est vrai, si on a pensé à une stratégie à trois maintenant, on y pensera toutes les autres fois ! Enchaina Egao.

-Comme un vrai travail d'équipe ! Termina Raoundo.

Ce fut à Jiraya d'être surprit, ses élèves avaient réagit au quart de tour mais intelligemment. Un sentiment apaisant s'emparait de lui, les trois enfants n'avaient pas échoués.

-Et bien j'espère pour vous que vous me prouverez vos dires demain en mission, dit-il avec le sourire.

La surprise fut parfaite sur le visage des trois enfants. Une nouvelle fois leur cœur avait raté un battement.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on a réussit ? Demanda Minato.

Pour toutes réponses, Jiraya lui sourit encore plus. Ses élèves n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient réussit. La déception les quittait. Minato sentait sa mâchoire se détendre, ses mains étaient desserrées, il ne sentait plus de sueurs froides, ni de rage. Adieu la peur et les doutes, adieu l'académie. Et sous les yeux heureux et fières du sannin, les trois enfants hurlèrent et sautèrent de joie sous un magnifique couché de soleil et devant la sublime stèle des défunts héros de Konoha.

Cela faisait un mois que Minato était devenu genin, un mois qu'il enchainait les missions les plus banales les unes que les autres, si elles n'étaient même plutôt pas soporifique. Minato commençait à s'ennuyer des missions stupides, il savait qu'en lui il avait un fort potentiel, son sensei le lui avait dit pendant les entrainements, il apprenait vite. Jiraya voyait en lui un petit génie. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer, Egao voulait apprendre des jutsu médicaux et Raoundo ne pensait qu'à l'examen des chuunins, bien qu'ils en fussent encore loin. Le blondinet passait son temps à demander pendant les entrainements à se battre contre l'ermite. Pour lui avoir un bon taijutsu était primordial. Il préférait de loin le corps à corps que le combat à distance et vu sa force, il était clair que le combat rapproché lui était favorisé.

Lui même il sentait à quel point sa force physique était impressionnante mais il n'en voyait pas encore le danger et les inconvénients qu'elle lui apporterait dans le futur. Pour le moment, le jeune garçon ne se concentrait que sur ses progrès. En un mois, il était devenu plus rapide, plus vivace, il avait une agilité étonnante pour son âge et son rang. En effet il grimpait aux arbres en quelques secondes, sautait de branches en branches sur les pieds, les mains avec un équilibre parfait. Bref en un mois, le niveau de Minato avait clairement augmenté.

Et c'était loin d'être terminé.

Des qu'il avait du temps libre, il en profitait pour le passer avec Mikoto à condition qu'elle est du temps libre elle aussi. La jeune fille avait également progressé, surtout son ninjutsu, bien que la précision dans le dosage du chakra n'était pas encore parfaite, la puissance de ses jutsu katon était belle et bien là, elle. À elle aussi son taijutsu était précis et développé, au corps à corps elle égalisait facilement Minato. D'ailleurs de temps en temps, ils se retrouvaient dans la cours de la petit Uchiwa pour si livrer un petit combat. Mikoto avait, pour finir, une parfaite maitrise des techniques de shurikens, ce qui pouvait être un avantage dans une bonne stratégie. Seul problème, ses sharingan ne se développaient pas et cela l'inquiétait. Peut être que ces fabuleuses pupilles ne se développeraient pas chez elle car après tout les Uchiwa ne l'avaient pas.

Et pourtant bien que Mikoto et Minato se voyaient régulièrement, presque tous les jours, ils ne voyaient pas Kushina. Minato avait continué de l'ignoré avec plus d'acharnement après l'académie car cette fois il pensait qu'en se rapprochant d'elle, il l'empêcherait de progresser alors qu'il avait eu des bons retours à propos de la rouquine. Elle enchaînait les missions réussit donc c'est qu'elle n'était pas si faible que ça. Et Mikoto qui pourtant s'entendait bien avec elle, restait à l'écart elle aussi. Déjà parce qu'elle consacrait son temps libre à Minato et aussi car une rivalité devait se tenir jusqu'au bout. Ainsi en un mois, Mikoto avait aperçu de loin la petite Uzumaki que deux ou trois fois alors que Minato ne l'avait jamais revu depuis l'académie.

C'est donc la tête pleine de toutes ses pensées que Minato rentrait chez lui. Il marchait dans la grande rue principale de Konoha. Au loin il voyait les trois visages sculptés des trois Hokage, mit en valeur par le soleil couchant. Quand le soleil se couchait, tout le village prenait des tons orangés, c'était apaisant, relaxant, ça donnait envie de rester dehors sous des cerisiers devant un lac qui brillait en reflétant les rayons du soleil. Les tournures orangées marquaient bien le feu de Konoha. Les enfants commençaient à se séparer et rentrer chez eux, les restaurants qui servaient le soir mettaient en place leur terrasse. Sur certain balcon, les femmes commençaient à rentrer leur linge, tout en se parlant si leurs balcons étaient à proximités. Quelques ninjas discutaient ensemble, surement de leur mission qu'ils venaient de terminer en cette faim de journée.

Oui Konoha avait vraiment une ambiance apaisante.

Minato se sentait si bien dehors qu'il décida de faire un détour avant de rentrer chez lui. Il décida d'aller au chemin de cerisier du village. Le chemin de cerisier portait ce nom, car il s'agissait d'un petit chemin qui suivait deux rangés de nombreux cerisiers. C'est à cet endroit que Minato avait observé Kushina donner une leçon à un genin qui l'avait traité d'étrangère. Le blondinet marchait tranquillement en appréciant la légère brise qui s'était installée, elle faisait voler les jolies feuilles roses des arbres, une des pétales tomba sur le front de Minato puis glissa le long de sa joue, sur le coté de son menton en une agréable caresse. Le jeune ninja était bien là, à marcher entre les magnifiques arbres, le ciel prenait des tournures rougeâtres. Et malgré l'obscurité, quelque chose attira l'attention de Minato. Il venait de stopper sa marche d'un coup. Ce qui avait attiré son intention était quelque chose qu'il qualifiait d'extrêmement beau. Il s'avança et se pencha pour le ramasser.

Trois cheveux rouges.

Au départ, il ne saisit pas vraiment le pourquoi de ces cheveux à un tel endroit. Pour le moment ce qui le frappait, c'était le bonheur, car pour lui tenir des cheveux aussi beaux dans ses mains était un cadeau. Il n'arrivait pas à les quitter des yeux et un joli sourire prit place sur son visage. Au fond de lui, il était vraiment heureux, Kushina était en quelques sortes près de lui maintenant. Il serra les cheveux dans sa main, décidant de les garder. Puis Minato reprit sa marche, le cœur léger mais alors de nouveau la couleur rouge l'attira. Il se pencha et trouva de nouveau des cheveux rouges, là ce fut bizarre car l'endroit où ils se trouvaient c'était en dehors du sentier. Puis en relevant la tête, il en vit encore, plus loin près d'un autre sentier.

Là, le sérieux s'emparait de Minato, il se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant autour de lui, il trouvait d'autre cheveux, alors il les suivait, sans trop se poser de question pour le moment mais lorsque les beaux cheveux de Kushina l'amenèrent à une porte de Konoha, l'angoisse s'empara de lui. Il était ninja, il n'était pas fou et il comprit tout de suite, surtout en trouvant d'autres cheveux en dehors du village, de l'autre côté de la porte et plus loin à la lisière de la forêt. Oui, il comprit direct le message. Sans hésiter, il couru, sous la tombée de la nuit. Minato courrait, il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, chaque cheveux lui sautaient aux yeux, il les suivait en les ramassant de temps en temps. La fatigue suite à petite mission et l'entrainement intensif du matin et de la veille se faisait sentir mais il s'en fichait. Kushina était en danger, et elle était peut être déjà loin. Pour la première fois depuis que le blondinet était ninja, il avait peur. Depuis que la petite Uzumaki était arrivée à Konoha, il l'avait ignoré, pour qu'elle devienne forte, plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà sans penser à la propre douleur qu'il éprouvait en gâchant sa chance de plaire à cette fille pour qui il avait eu un vrai coup de foudre. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait du mal à la rouquine en agissant aussi durement. Mais aujourd'hui il avait vraiment peur.

Peur de perdre Kushina. Ne plus jamais la revoir.

Et pour cela il ignora sa fatigue physique, il éjecta le stress de sa tête, et il couru, les rayons de lune éclairant sa veste blanche.


End file.
